HEY! This is love
by Dasha Elina
Summary: porque nunca sabes a donde te llevara escribir una historia. sakura kinomoto una escritora romantica, Shaoran li un chico tocado por el dolor que esta lleno de heridas del pasado ¿qué pasa cuando un poeta oscuro critica a a una rosita? ¿ amor, odio? lee y descubrelo
1. ¿ Quien soy?

**_HEY! this is love_**

 ** _¿ Que pensar cuando alguin critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_**

 ** _cuidado this is love_**

 ** _CAPITULO 1: ¿ quien soy?_**

Hola, mi nombre es sakura kinomoto, tengo 16 años, como mi nombre lo indica soy japonesa pero llevo mucho tiempo viviendo en españa; soy hija de fujitaka y nadeshiko kinomoto pero mi madre murio cuando yo era apenas una niña asi que vivo solamente con papa y pronto su esposa lori y su hijo takashi.

Aunque aun estoy en la escuela secundaria hice un curso de literatura, asi que me encanta escribir,crear historias que ispiren al mundo y esta historia impieza justo alli, en una pagina de novelas en internet.

me enamore de alguien a quien odiaba, el era un idiota.

Él aparecio en mi vida hablando pestes de mi trabajo y yo como buena kinomoto no iba a dejarme ofender asi que le respondi con todo, esa soy yo, la dura sakura kinomoto, pero soy dulce tambien, alegre y entregada a las personas que amo.

El romance es lo mio aunque yo ya me hubiera dado cuenta de que eso no era para mi, no porque yo hubiese perdido la esperanza significa que voy a hacer que el resto del mundo lo haga, quiero que crean que el amor existe y que pueden encontrarlo, esa es mi forma de ver el mundo.

No voy a negar que a veces paresco un poco rosita pero no soy del todo asi, yo tambien tengo miedos, dolores y cicatricez como todo el mundo, solo que yo no encuentro una razon para mortificandome por aquello que me lastimo, yo solo decido seguir adelante y vivir cada dia dejando el pasado atras, aceptando la vida como venga.

La historia por la que empezo esto se llama " love me" en ella el personaje principal es una chica muy parecida a mi que esta enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, suenta cliche lose pero es una hermosa forma de expresar el amor en el mundo, y él se atrevio a escribir un comentario en el que decia que mi trabajo no merecia la cantidad de visitas y lindas opiniones que tenia, que era basura, me dieron ganas de estrangularlo con mis pequeña manos pero jamas pense que eso iba llevarnos al ahora.

Preparense porque esta es mi historia _**HEY! THIS IS LOVE**_

* * *

 _ **Hola espero les guste, espero sus reviews**_

 _ **kikio**_


	2. ¿ Quien te crees?

**_HEY! this is love_**

 ** _¿ Que pensar cuando alguin critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_**

 ** _cuidado this is love_**

 ** _CAPITULO 2: quien te crees?  
_**

Estaba escribiendo el final del nuevo capitulo de mi novela, cuando llego a mi la notificacion de un nuevo mensaje, termine de escribir y lo postee, mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver lo agresivo del mensaje:

 _ **Hey...¿realmente crees que tienes talento para esto?, tu historia no es mas que el clasico cliche pero que mas podia esperarse de una niñita rosa, deberias dejar de infestar al mundo con tu estupida cursileria, madura ya.**_

 _ **black poet**_

¿ Quien carajos se creia ese sujeto?, ¿ con que derecho critica el trabajo de los demas?, senti mi sangre arder y sin pensarlo dos veces conteste:

 _ **¿ Y tu eres? a si, un amargado seguramente, que tu no creas en el amor no significa que los demas tengan que hacerlo tambien, madura tu, seguro nunca nadie te ha amado y por eso eres tan agrio. Espero no volver a leerte nunca.**_

 _ **con extremada "cursileria rosa"**_

 _ **sweet sak**_

lo envie y sonrei con superioridad pues el no contesto, pero me entro la curiosidad sobre lo que el podia escribir asi que entre a su perfil, habia una gran recopilacion de poesia y toda era totalmente melancolia y gris, este chico debe ser emo o algo por el estilo; su poesia era linda pero al terminar sentias ganas de llorar o cortarte las venas.

y el timbre de un nuevo texto de mi nuevo "mejor amigo"

 _ **¿Tienes 3 años?, lo mas seguro es que esa es tu edad mental, la que deberia conseguirse una vida amorosa ees tu para que dejes de escribir esas payasadas y sepas que es verdaderamente el amor.**_

 _ **black poet**_

Tenia ganas de reirme y de ahorcarlo a la vez, era tan insufrible, dos mensajes y ya tenia todo mi resentimiento, es tan inmaduro.

 ** _Tengo 17 y mi edad mental es aun mayor, asi que mejor centrate en tu vida y tus deprimentes creaciones y dejame en paz._**

 ** _sweet sak_**

no habian pasado ni dos segundo cuando me respondio, eran casi las diez de la noche:

 _ **Pues este chico de 19, te dice que pareces una niñita de 12 a lo mucho.**_

 _ **buenas noches rosita**_

 ** _S.L_**

Este chico sin duda era muy raro , pero sonrei con su despedida

 _ **buenas noches amargado**_

 _ **s.k**_

* * *

 _ **Hola espero les guste, espero sus reviews**_

 _ **kikio**_


	3. Idiota

**_HEY! this is love_**

 ** _¿ Que pensar cuando alguin critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_**

 ** _cuidado this is love_**

 ** _CAPITULO 2: Idiota!_**

Hoy gracias a dios era sabado,apesar de que estoy sola en casa me siento feliz de no tener que ir a la escuela, encendi mi lap e inmediatamente entre a revisar mi novela, decidi subir un nuevo capitulo, en este rose ( el personaje principal de mi novela) esta discutiendo con stefan ( su amor platonico) porque este golpeo a uno de los amigos de rose porque segun el le estaba coqueteando.

sonrei al terminar mi capitulo y lo postee, casi inmediatamente recibi un mensaje y se pueden imaginar de quien, asi es, de el emo amargado.

 ** _¿ Enserio tienes que ser tan cursi?_**

 ** _S.L_**

Me rei y respondi lo mas rapido que pude

 _ **Si no te gusta pues no leas, ¿no tienes nada mas que hacer con tu vida? deja mi historia en paz, ponte a leer algo que sea mas de tu tragico estilo y deja que nosotras las "rositas" leamos y escribamos lo que se nos venga en gana.**_

 _ **S.K**_

decidi irme a duchar, cerre la laptop y entre al baño, me di una larga ducha sacandome el estres de la semana, me puse unos shorts negros y mi blusa de black veil brides (que por cierto es mi banda favorita) y me volvi a meter a mi cama y vi que el me habia respondido hace ya casi una hora

 ** _¿ Y quien te crees que eres para decirme que hacer? si quiero leer y criticat tu trabajo voy a hacerlo y punto.._**

 ** _no vas a desacerte de mi rosita hasta que consiga que dejes de escribir esa basura_**

 ** _S.L_**

tarado, no le respondi, tenia ganas de golpearlo, mi trabajo no es basura, no puedes decir eso de las ideas de los demas, es un idiota.

escuche la puerta y la voz de mi hermnastro takashi pero ademas habia una hermosa y masculina voz tambien.

sak-escuche que gritaba takashi- ¿sakura estas?

estoy en mi habitacion- grite- ya bajo

empece a bajar la escalera a saltitos como la niña pequeña que llevaba en mi interior.

crei que estaba durmiendo-dijo mi querido hermanastro cuando estuve en la sala

son las 11- dije-no duermo tanto, no soy un oso ivernando- y entonces senti unos hermosos ojos ambar

el es mi amigo shaoranli- dijo y el chico me ofrecio su mano

soy sakura, sakra kinomoto- dije tomando su mano y senti una pequeña corriente al tocar su suave piel

ese sin duda era un dios griego, alto, formado, con hermosos ojos y cabello ambar, era perfecto.

* * *

 _ **Hola espero les guste, espero sus reviews**_

 _ **kikio**_


	4. Todos son idiotas

**_HEY! this is love_**

 ** _¿ Que pensar cuando alguin critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_**

 ** _cuidado this is love_**

 ** _CAPITULO 3: todos son idiotas  
_**

me sente en el sillon a ver once upon a time mientras mi hermanastro y su amigo( super sexy) estaban en la cocina comiendo algo; estaba tan consentrada viendo a killian jones que no note que ellos se habian sentado junto a mi.

vas a quedarte ciega si no parpadeas- dijo mi hermano entre risas

callate takashi no me dejas escuchar- grie sin mirarlo

has visto ese episodio diez mil veces- respondio el, intentando quitrame el cntrol remoto-¿ es por cuando le dice " Te amo" y entra a la oscuridad?

si- dije levantando los hombros

el miro a su amigo y dijo- es igual que cuando ve las reliquias de la muerte, deberia verla llorar con el " siempre"

¿ todas las chicas son asi de cursis?- escuche la hermosa voz del amigo de mi hermano

¿ y todos lo hombres tan insensibles? todos lo sentimientos demandan ser sentidos y expresados pero cada quien decide como hacerlo- dije mientras el episodio terminaba y el chico de ojos ambar me miraba sorprendido- bueno voy a mi habitacion caballeros, el tele es todo suyo

subi las escaleras lentamente, ¿ todos lo chicos ven asi el amor?, ¿ellos deverdad creen que es cursi y tonto?;sin duda todos los chicos son idiotas

* * *

 _ **Hola espero les guste, espero sus reviews**_

 _ **kikio**_


	5. Quien eres en realidad

**_HEY! this is love_**

 ** _¿ Que pensar cuando alguin critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_**

 ** _cuidado this is love_**

 ** _CAPITULO 4:  
_**

me senteen mi cama lista para seguir viendo once upon a time por internet sin que me juzgaran, takashi cree que porque te rompen el corazon una vez tienes que volverte una piedra sin sentimientos, es cierto que mi unica experiencia con el amor no tubo presisamente un final feliz pero no por eso voy a perder la fe en el amor es por eso que escribo romance para que las chicas que me leen sepan que el amor existe y que nadie dijo que ser feliz iba a ser facil pero vale la pena intentarlo sin importar el dolor.

mientras me acomodaba unmensaje me llego, era de mi insufrible nuevo mejor amigo.

 _ **crei que eras la unica con una vision tan rosita del amor pero me equivoque.**_

 _ **sera que esa tonteria es contagiosa entre las chicas?**_

 _ **S.L**_

me rei, enserio es un idiota, un enorme idiota.

 _ **sabes, hoy conoci a un chico igual de idiota que tu.**_

 _ **sera la idiotez contagiosa entre los chicos?**_

 _ **S.K**_

envie el mensaje sonriendo muy ampliamente,ese chico deverdad me irrita pero es gracioso a la vez.

 ** _que graciosa rosita, que graciosa._**

 ** _acaso te rechazo?_**

 ** _S.L_**

esta confirmado es elidiota mas grande del universo.

 ** _para tu informacion no me rechazo, es un idiota porque ve el amor de la misma oscura y retorcida forma que tu._**

 ** _es tan dificil sentir?_**

 ** _S.k_**

 _ **hoy alguien me dijo que los sentimientos ameritan ser sentidos y cada quien lo hace a su manera, no es asi sakura?**_

 _ **Shaoran Li**_

mi cara de sorpresa fue enorme

* * *

 _ **Hola espero les guste, espero sus reviews**_

 _ **kikio**_


	6. La verdad

**_HEY! this is love_**

 ** _¿ Que pensar cuando alguin critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_**

 ** _cuidado this is love_**

 ** _CAPITULO 5:_** _La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener" **Gabriel García Márquez** , escritor colombiano._ ** _  
_**

Podía sentir mi mandíbula tocando el suelo, él, ¿tenia que ser él?, dios ¿ que hice para merecer esto?

El chico es guapo en verdad pero es un idiota, un real idiota. Escuche que tocaban la puerta y sin pensar mucho dije – Esta abierto - la peor decisión de mi vida hay estaba él con una sonrisa torcida y sus bellos ojos ámbar brillando

¿Que tal rosita?- dijo en tono burlón- escribiendo mas cursiladas

Wow tienes sonrisa no puedo creerlo- dije sarcastica - Y no idiota- dije sonriendo fríamente- estoy viendo cursiladas, si me disculpas no voy a perder mi tiempo hablando contigo mientras puedo estar viendo a Killian Jones besar a Emma Swan

¿ porque ves tonterías?- dijo el con el ceño fruncido- en especial sobre sujetos inexistentes que solo alimentan las falsas expectativas de las chicas

NO SON TONTERIAS- grite muy enojada mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- Quizás es una forma de olvidar que nadie jamás va a amarte porque el mundo esta lleno de idiotas que no solo rompen tu corazón sino también tu cara y hacen que estés seis meses en coma- no me di cuenta de que había soltado la sopa y justo con el – VETE A LA MIERDA- grite mientras le tiraba una almohada y me cubría con mis cobijas para empezar a llorar como magdalena

Escuche pasos en mi dirección y mi cama hundirse- Es que eres sordo, lárgate imbécil

Lo siento- fue todo lo que escuche y luego se fue.

Seguí llorando un par de horas, los recuerdos de esa etapa de mi vida aun me desgarraban, tenia tantas cicatrices en el alma y en el cuerpo que jamás desaparecerían, yo perdí la esperanza de encontrar el amor por eso escribo sobre amor para que las demás no terminen como yo, rotas y sin fe.

* * *

 _ **Hola espero les guste, espero sus reviews**_

 ** _dasha_**


	7. Verlo de nuevo

**_HEY! this is love_**

 ** _¿ Que pensar cuando alguin critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_**

 ** _cuidado this is love_**

 ** _CAPITULO 6:  
_**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente y no lo había visto y lo agradecía mucho, no quiero ver lastima en sus ojos, odio eso.

Y hay estaba yo sentada en mi sillón leyéndole buscando a Alaska a mi amiga Tomoyo que estaba sentada en la alfombra- Y _o quería acostarme junto a ella en el sofá, abrazarla y dormir. No coger, como en esas películas. Ni siquiera tener sexo. Sólo dormir juntos, en el sentido más inocente de la frase. Pero me faltaba valor, ella tenía novio, yo era torpe, ella era preciosa, yo era un aburrido sin remedio y ella era fascinante hasta el infinito. Así que regresé a mi habitación y caí sobre la litera inferior, pensando que si las personas fueran lluvia, yo sería llovizna y ella, un huracán._

No pude evitar sonreí mientras leía, amaba esa ultima frase, lo que sentía Miles por Alaska era mas que gusto era admiración, me encantaría poder sentirme admirada de esa forma, que no importen mis defectos por enormes que sean, que me admiren como soy y me amen.

Maldito John Green- fue lo primero que dijo Tomoyo después de un rato- otro chico que no existe del que me enamoro- y nos echamos a reír

Es hora de enumerarlos- dijo ella poniéndose derecha y recuperando el aire

 _Fitzwilliam darcy_

 _Sherlock Holmes_

 _Severus snape_

 _Patch cipriano_

 _Tavis maddox_

 _Tobias eaton_

 _Peeta mellark_

 _Augustus waters_

 _Damon salvatore_

 _Jace y sus mil apellidos_

 _Dorian grey_

 _Noah Calhoun_

 _Christian grey_

 _Leslat_

 _Killian jones_

 _Rumpelstilskin_

 _Miles halter_

 _Park Sheridan_

Creí que eran más- dije sonriendo

Porque esos son los que mas amo o quieres quedarte aquí sentada tres días- dijo sonriendo

Ahorranos ese esfuerzo-escuche a mi espalda

No seas chismoso takashi-dije sonriendo y girando a verlo pero mi sonrisa se borro al verlo

Que gusto verte kinomoto-dijo li de esa forma tan seca suya

Igualmente li- dije finjiendo que no me importaba que estuviera alli- igualmente

STIVEN UNIVERSE- grito tomoyo y gire a ver la tele e inevitablemente empezamos a cantar

 _Somos..._  
 _¡Las Gemas de Cristal!_  
 _El mundo hay que salvar_  
 _Y aunque creas que no la_  
 _Forma vamos a hallar_

 _Por eso la gente de este mundo_  
 _Cree en_  
 _Garnet, Amatista y Perla ¡y Steven!_

¿ Quienes tiene tres años? ¿quienes?- dijo takashi burlandose de nosotras

Porque no se van a follar focas y nos dejan ver stiven en paz- dijo tomoyo mirandolos feo y ellos salieron de la sala- no se como puede gustarle a rika

Yo tampoco lo se- dije mirando hacia la puerta por la que habian salido los chicos, ¿ que pensara ahora li de mi?

sabes, necesitamos una tarde de chicas como las de antes- dijo tomoyo sacandoe de mis pensamientos

tienes razon- dije mirandola directo a sus ojos brillantes, encendi mi lap y abri el grupo de vfideo llamada de todas, en cuanto estuvimos completas grite- PIJAMADA

las cosas deben seguir su rumbo, no voy a dar vuelta a atras, como dice pumba hay que dejar el pasado en lo atrasado.

* * *

 _ **Hola espero les guste, espero sus reviews**_

 ** _dasha_**


	8. ¿ Estas ebria?

**_HEY! this is love_**

 ** _¿ Que pensar cuando alguin critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_**

 ** _cuidado this is love_**

 ** _CAPITULO 7:  
_**

Y alli estabamos en la sala naoko,rika,tomoyo y yocantando como enloquecidas, eso suele pasar despues de la tercera botella de vino mientras vemos algun programa y suena una cancion que nos guste y justo hoy estaban dando una maraton de stiven universe y empezo a sonar más fuerte que tú.

Yo soy Garnet.  
Fusionada.  
Y nunca perderé una batalla con alguien como tú,  
Porque soy mucho mejor.  
Y cada parte de mi dice, "Patéala".

esuchamos pasos porla escalera y vimos a los chicos con cara de enojo mirandonos, estabamos gritando pero me importaba un carajo.

Tus reglas nunca vamos a seguir.  
Ven hacia mí sin ninguna de tus tontas armas.  
Luchemos solo tú y yo.  
Luchemos una contra dos.

Vamos intenta golpearme si es que puedes.  
¿No ves qué esta batalla es en serio?,  
Puedo ver el odio que te causa eso. Solitaria y sin amigos ya lo entiendo.

senti los ojos amabra de li quemandome la nuca asi que me gire y le mantuve la mirada fija.

No destruirás lo que tenemos.  
Juntas por siempre así estaremos.  
Si tus nos separaras, nos uniremos.  
Y siempre seremos mejores que tú.

Estoy hecha de A...  
A-a-a-a-mor.  
A-a-a-a-mor.  
A-a-a-a-mor.

A-a-a-a-mor.  
A-a-a-a-mor.  
A-a-a-a-mor.

Esto es lo que somos.  
Esta es quien soy yo  
Y si crees detenerme, eso es un gran error  
Soy un sentimiento, que no terminara.

No dañaras a mi planeta.  
Y a mis amigos no herirás.

Vamos intenta golpearme si es que puedes.  
¿No ves qué esta batalla es en serio?,  
Sé que piensas que no soy una guerrera.  
Porque no sabes de verdad de que estoy hecha.-cante mientras seguia manteniendomis ojos en una guerra con los de li.

Yo soy mucho más que dos Gemas.  
Todo lo mejor de cada una lo soy.  
Yo soy su furia, soy su paciencia, soy una conversación.

Estoy hecha de A...  
A-a-a-a-mor.  
A-a-a-a-mor.  
A-a-a-a-mor.  
Y soy más fuerte que tú.

¿ enserio tienen que cantar a media noche como locas?- dijo takashi

y a ti que carajos te importa -dijo tomoyo- ve a dormir con alguna de tus amiguitas y dejanos ser felices

en tu cara- le dije acercandome a el y tambaleandome

¿ estas ebria kinomoto?- dijo li evitando que me cayera

quizas un poco-dije riendome- ¿ ya te han dicho que tienes lindos ojos?- asi es el alcohol estaba pasandome factura, le acababa de hacer un cumplido a un idiota

no tan lindos como los tuyos-dijo el- ahora a dormir rosita

NOOOOO- gritamos todas y "corrimos" al sillon para seguir viendo stiven universe, no se en que momento nos quedamos dormidas pero sobre todo no se como llegue a mi cama

* * *

 _ **Hola espero les guste, espero sus reviews**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**_

 ** _dasha_**


	9. Shaoran

**_HEY! this is love_**

 ** _¿ Que pensar cuando alguin critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_**

 ** _cuidado this is love_**

 ** _CAPITULO 8:  
_**

 ** _shaoran pov:_**

No tenia ganas de ir a casa a estar solo,mis padres murieron en un accidente de transito asi que estoy solo en este mundo con mi hermna meiling,ella vive con una tia pues no me creo capaz de cuidarla. Decidi quedarme en casa de takashi, descubrir que sakura la hermanastra de mi mejor amigo era la rosita fue sorprendente,ella no tenia esa aura de fresita pero lo era y saber que apesar de todo lo que habia sufrido ella seguia dandole esperaza al mundo de que el amor existe me parece muy extraño.

estabamos intentando dormir pero ellas habian empezado a gritar como locas,bajamos y estaba ebrias y entonces ella dijo que mis ojos eran lindos y yo no pude evitar decirle lo hermosos que eran sus enormes orbes verdes.

se quedaron dormidas a eso de la una y media, takashi subio a rika y a tomoyo y yo subi a naoko y luego a sakura, se veia tan tierna con las mejillas rojas profundamente dormida,la puse en su cama y la vi dormir,ella transmitia una seguridad inexplicable, era como si por un momento volviera a tener un corazón.

yo habia dejado de lado el aor despues de que la que era mi novia me dejra por mi mejor amigo pero a ella,a esa dulce niña un idiota se habia atrevido a herirla a casi matarla y aun asi ella segui creyendo en que exise esa cosa loca llamada amor.

* * *

 _ **Hola espero les guste, espero sus reviews**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**_

 ** _dasha_**


	10. Cruel

**_HEY! this is love_**

 ** _¿ Que pensar cuando alguin critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_**

 ** _cuidado this is love_**

 ** _CAPITULO 9:  
_**

Me desperté con una resaca monumental, me dolía mucho la cabeza y no era la única, las chicas parecían zombies y yo no debía estar mucho mejor. Me levante y me caí inmediatamente de trasero sobre la cama.

Es mejor que te quedes acostada fresita-dijo esa hermosa voz que pertenecía a un idiota- y tomate esto

Abrí los ojos y lo vi allí parado, con su hermosos cabello ámbar desordenado y una musculosa negra que lo hacían ver muy sexy, le recibí la pastilla y el agua- gracias amargado

Por nada rosita-dijo y salió de la habitación, y me quede dormida de nuevo.

Me desperté mas o menos seis horas después, mis amigas se habían ido y era hora de limpiar la sala pues parecía un chiquero y a mama le daría un infarto. Mientras limpiaba puse música y no pude evitar empezar a cantar.

 _ **Shaoran pov:**_

Estaba en la cocina cuando escuche ruido , ella estaba empezando a recoger las botellas, los empaque y todo su reguero mientras escuchaba música y empezó a cantar

e n'ai qu'une philosophie  
Être acceptée comme je suis  
Malgré tout ce qu'on me dit  
Je reste le poing levé  
Pour le meilleur comme le pire  
Je suis métisse mais pas martyre  
J'avance le coeur léger  
Mais toujours le poing levé

Lever la tête, bomber le torse  
Sans cesse redoubler d'efforts  
La vie ne m'en laisse pas le choix  
Je suis l'as qui bat le roi  
Malgré nos peines, nos différences  
Et toutes ces injures incessantes  
Moi je lèverai le poing  
Encore plus haut, encore plus loin

Sonreí como un idiota, ella ponía tanto sentimiento en la que cantaba además sabia francés y le sonaba hermoso.

Viser la Lune  
Ça me fait pas peur  
Même à l'usure  
J'y crois encore et en cœur  
Des sacrifices  
S'il le faut j'en ferai  
J'en ai déjà fait  
Mais toujours le poing levé

Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles  
Qu'on dévisage, qu'on déshabille  
Moi j'ai des formes et des rondeurs  
Ça sert à réchauffer les cœurs  
Fille d'un quartier populaire  
J'y ai appris à être fière  
Bien plus d'amour que de misère  
Bien plus de cœur que de pierre

Me recargue en el marco de la puerta para poder verla mejor, era tan frágil pero tan dulcemente fastidiosa, porque simplemente no se daba por vencida en tratar de que el mundo creyera en el amor, esa cosa no existe, nadie puede amarte tal cual eres sin jusgar tu pasado y los defecxtos que te inundan, no puedes confiar en nadie nisiquiera en tu sombra porque tarde o temprano todo el mundo te traiciona o te abandona; nadie esta siempre para ti aparte de tus padres e incluso eso tiene sus excepciones.

la vida es cruel y te vuelve asi.

* * *

 _ **Hola espero les guste, espero sus reviews**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**_

 ** _dasha_**


	11. El pasado llama a mi puerta

**_HEY! this is love_**

 ** _¿ Que pensar cuando alguin critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_**

 ** _cuidado this is love_**

 ** _CAPITULO 10:  
_**

tocaron a la puerta y ella corrio a abrir, una niña como de 13 años entro llorando.

susy, calmate linda-dijo ella sentandola en el sofa- dime que paso

él...él me engaña-dijo y siguio llorando- iba a casarse conmigo mientras me engañaba, es un infeliz, ¿que hice mal sak? ¿ que hice mal?

estaba confundido,muy confundido ¿casarse? ,¿que edad tenia esa nena?

susy tienes 20, aún eres joven, eres una chica hermosa-dijo sakura limpiando su rostro- cualquier chico mriria por estar contigo, él no era el correcto, no te martirices; eso no fue tu culpa

me siento tan tonta-dijo la chica abrazando a sakura- me cantas

ok cielo- dijo y empezo a acariciar su cabello

 _Ya no llores mi niña_  
 _Ya no más corazón_  
 _Se que duele tanto tanto_  
 _Cuando en el alma muere una ilusión_  
 _Muere una ilusión_  
 _Yo te doy mi palabra_  
 _Que afuera ya salio el sol_  
 _es tan difícil ver el cielo_  
 _Cuando el dolor nubla tu corazón_  
 _nubla tu corazón_

 _Aunque tu cuento de princesa_  
 _Merece un final mejor_  
 _Mañana vas a darte cuenta_  
 _que en este capitulo..._  
 _el es el que perdió_

¿ porqué eres tan buena querida sakura?, ¿ porque aun crees en el amor?

sono el timbre y ella abrio y cerro la puerta rapidamente,pude ver el miedo en su rostro y las lagrimas empezar a brotar de sus ojos

saku ¿que paso?- dijo la chica mirandola

max...maximilian...esta afuera...va a matarme- dijo sollozando y deslizandose por la puerta- va a matarme

el timbre seguia sonando y los gritos de un chico se escuchaban

SAKURA,ABREME-se escuchaba y ella temblaba paraecia que se iba a desmayar de lo palida que se habia puesto

yo tenia los puños cerrados, iba a matar a ese idiota

* * *

 _ **Hola espero les guste, espero sus reviews**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**_

 ** _dasha_**


	12. Siempre te encontrare

**_HEY! this is love_**

 ** _¿ Que pensar cuando alguin critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_**

 ** _cuidado this is love_**

 ** _CAPITULO 11:  
_**

 _sakura pov:_

Los recuerdos de las golpizas llegaron a mi mente como una rafaga cuando vi su rostro, el hombre tras la puerta me habia dejado en coma en seis ocasiones y hospitalizada otras quince. él siempre habia sido de esos hombres que no solo rompen tu corazon sino tambien tu cara; me habia prometido no permitirle romper mi alma, podia destruir mi cuerpo pero jamas quien era yo; por eso yo seguia intentando que el mundo creyera en el amor, la fe aveces es lo unico que nos mantiene con vida.

Él era un monstruo, ya le habia puesto diez restricciones de acercamiento y lo habia denunciado veinte pero su padre compraba la justicia con dinero,como pude haberme enamorado de alguien como él, alguien tan lleno de veneno y odio ocultos tras una mascara de amabilidad.

No podia para de temblar, estabarealmente aterrada,susy llamo a la policia mientras yo permanecia en mi transe,mi respiracion estaba agitada, él seguia golpeando la puerta con fuerza y gritando, las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas como rios.

Dejame en paz- grite mientras abrazaba mis piernas y susy intentaba levantarme con ayuda de shaoran quien tenia el ceño fruncido y estaba dispuesto a salir- dejame ya porfavor

se escucharon las sirenas y luego su voz- Sabes que siempre te encontrare sakura, siempre

La primera vez que habia dicho eso pense que era tierno y que era una muestra de amor verdadero pero ahora me causaba escalofrios y unas ganas enormes de hecharme a correr y esconderme para siempre en la seguridad de mi habitacion.

si no eres mia no seras de nadie sakura, eso lo juro- grito antes de que se lo llevaran y yo seguia llorando como magdalena, ¿en que momento habia permitido que pasara todo esto?

shaoran me abrazo fuerte y yo solo deje que las lagrimas salieran.

* * *

 _ **Hola espero les guste, espero sus reviews**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**_

 ** _dasha_**


	13. Contando con Shaoran

**_HEY! this is love_**

 _¿ Que pensar cuando alguin critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_

 _cuidado this is love_

 _ **CAPITULO 12:**_

 _ **Shaoran pov:**_

Los bonitos ojos de Sakura estaba oscurecidos por el miedo, la rabia y las lagrimas, la llegue a conocer tan bien a través de sus escritos que se que tiene rabia con ella no con el imbécil ese; tenia rabia por haber dejado que esto pasara, su lama tan pura no podía guardarle rencor a nadie aparte de a si misma.

Me abrazaba tan fuerte que casi unió las partes rotas de mi corazón, sus lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y empapaban mi camisa, sollozaba y temblaba, como alguien podía siquiera pensar en hacerle daño, ella es tan frágil y tan pequeña que lo único que provoca son ganas de protegerla.

Mis ganas de golpear a aquel chico aumentaban cada vez más, Takashi me había contado algo de su historia, tan solo pensar en su hermoso rostro lleno de moretones me hacia arder la sangre. Ella es tan indefensa para golpearla es inconcebible.

En medio de sus sollozos empezó a tararea algo, no lo entendí muy bien pero me imagino que lo hacia para calmarse.

 _ **Sakura pov:**_

Cuando era pequeña mi mama solía cantarme bitsi bitsi araña cuando estaba triste, esa canción siempre lograba calmarme así que empecé a tararearla; podía sentir las manos de shaoran en mi espalda, él insistía en ser tan frio y me caía tan mal pero sin embargo me hacia sentir paz, como si nada pudiera herirme si estaba con él, como si el fuera a protegerme. Aunque siendo sincera quien no se sentiría a salvo entre esos enormes brazos.

Me separe de el lentamente y seque mis lagrimas, no iba a permitir que maximilliam viniera a amargarme la vida cada vez que se le antojaba, el no va a seguir haciéndome sufrir, ya no iba a darle ese poder.

Susy me abrazo y yo sonreí- voy a estar bien no te preocupes- le dije

Tranquila no voy a dejarla sola- dijo shaoran y tomo mi mano, sentí un leve escalofrió y lo mire, tenia el ceño fruncido se veía tan preocupado.

* * *

 _ **Hola espero les guste, espero sus reviews**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**_

 ** _dasha_**


	14. Estoy aquí

**HEY! this is love**

 _¿ Que pensar cuando alguien critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_

 _cuidado this is love_

 _ **CAPITULO 13:**_

 _ **Sakura pov**_

Mire la unión de nuestras manos no se porque esta siendo tan dulce pero en este momento agradezco que lo sea, aun siento mi cuerpo temblar y el escozor de las lagrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos. ¿Cómo deje que todo llegara hasta este punto? Porque si de alguien es la culpa es mía.

 _ **Shaoran pov**_

Sentí como ella apretaba mi mano mientras se esforzaba por no llorar de nuevo, la hale más hacia mi para que saliera de su transe y me mirara.

Hey tranquila- le dije mientras con mi mano libre tocaba su mejilla, en sus ojos podía ver la culpa que sentía por lo ocurrido y la vi abrir la boca para decir algo, un lo siento probablemente- No es tu culpa, ni siquiera lo pienses y mucho menos se te ocurra decirlo

Ella empezó a sollozar de nuevo- Es mi culpa Shaoran, todo...todo el mundo me lo dijo, todos me...me decían que él no era un buen chico, que tuviera cuidado y sobre todo que no...no saliera con el pero ¿ qué hice yo? Empezar a salir con el en la primera oportunidad que tuve y cuando empezó...-no pudo terminar la frase por el dolor, notaba todo aquel sufrimiento en su rostro y sus bonitos ojos se oscurecieron por el recuerdo, tomo una respiración profunda y continuo- Cuando empezó a golpearme dije que me lo merecía que algo había hecho para molestarlo que yo me lo había buscado. Ni siquiera ahora puedo culparlo a él, soy tan estúpida.

Tome su rostro con ambas manos para limpiar sus mejillas- No vuelvas a decir que eres estúpida Sakura porque no lo eres, eres demasiado buena y es por eso que se aprovecho de ti, ese imbécil sabia que jamás lo culparías por nada, que dentro de tu bondad buscarías siempre la forma de culparte a ti misma por lo que pasara.

Y antes de que pudiera pensar en que más decirle, ella, la dulce chica que sufría, me abrazo fuerte, luego me miro a los ojos, ya no había miedo en ellos ahora había gratitud- Gracias- dijo antes de volver a enterrar su cara en mi pecho, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, estaba perdido, en shock por tan repentina reacción y solo pude apretarla más a mi impidiendo que se separara de mi y recordé que una forma en la que ella estaba más calmada eran las canciones, empecé a acariciar su cabello mientras tarareaba.

 _Take a moment, remind yourself_  
 _To take a moment and find yourself_  
 _Take a moment and ask yourself_  
 _If this is how we fall apart_  
 _But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not_  
 _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay_  
 _You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear_  
 _I'm here, I'm here, I'm here_

Ella me miro asombrada-¿ Cómo es que te sabes esa canción?- sus ojos brillaron con esa dulzura tan propia de ella- !VISTE EL EPISODIO! AÚN MEJOR VISTE STEVEN UNIVERSE!

Si pero no grites, tenia que saber que tenia ese programa que tanto te gusta- dije tomándole la cara entre las manos para que no ocultara su sonrojo de mi, y recordando el temor que había visto en sus ojos- No tienes nada que temer, todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí, aquí contigo.

Ella me dio una de esas sonrisas que le llegaban de oreja oreja y me abrazo de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **Hola,perdón por la demora.**_

 _ **Espero les guste, espero sus reviews.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**_

 ** _Abrazos y besos._**

 ** _dasha_**


	15. Cumplidos

**HEY! this is love**

 _¿ Que pensar cuando alguien critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_

 _cuidado this is love_

 _ **CAPITULO 14:**_

 _ **Sakura pov**_

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Max y Shaoran Li paso de su pose dulce a ser el idiota de siempre cuando se trataba de mi historia; ayer había subido el ultimo capitulo y adivinen de quien fue el primer comentario, así es, el señor el amor apesta y deberíamos destruirlo no pudo contenerse y escribió en mayúscula y negrilla: ENSERIO ROSITA, CREI QUE IBA A SER MENOS CLICHE, GRACIAS AL UNIVERSO PORFIN TERMINO.

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de golpearlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo las chicas que seguían la historia lo pusieron en su lugar por grosero, no se como este chico puede ser tan dulce y tan amargado a la vez. En verdad es un idiota, un idiota muy raro.

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que la casa parece un deposito de basura y adivinen quien tiene que limpiar, Takashi es inútil cuando de asear se tarta pero para ensuciar es un dios, estaba recogiendo las envolturas delas frituras cuando empezó a sonar Rebel Yell, empecé a cantar porque sabia que nadie iba estar hay para reírse de mi bailecito y mi voz desafinada.

In the midnight hour she cried more more more  
With a rebel yell she cried more more more  
In the midnight hour babe more more more  
With a rebel yell more more more

She don't like slavery  
She wont sit and beg  
But when I'm tired and lonely  
She gives me head, I said  
What set you free  
Brought you to me, babe  
What set you free  
I need you here by me

Oh por Dios quien eres tu y que hiciste con la pura y dulce Sakura-podia escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, idiota

¿ Que haces aqui Li?- gire para mirarlo y comolo supuse tenia una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

Vine a ver a mi mejor amigo- dijo levantando los hombros

Pues ve a su habitacion y dejame limpiar en paz Li- y segui con mi trabajo

¿Ya te han dicho que tienes un lindo trasero Kinomoto?-me gire y estaba mirandome con esa tonta sonrisa aun en su cara, lo unico que atine a hacer fue lanzarle uno de los cogines del sofa

Eres un idiota- dije mientras le seguia lanzando cogines, el solo Rio y subio a ver a mi hermano. Estupido niñato hormonal.

Estaba sentada con Tomoyo sobre mi cama, hoy se supone que íbamos a ver el estreno de la sexta temporada de AHS pero ella había encontrado más entretenido interrogarme sobre Li.

y me dijo que tenia un bonito trasero y lo golpee- termine mi relato y Tom escupió parte de se soda

Esta coqueteando contigo- dijo como si fuera lo más normal delmundo

Claro que no, una chica como yo no podria gustarle aun chico como el, estas loca- dije levantando lo hombros, el jamas saldria con una chica fresa ¿ o si?

* * *

 _ **Hola,**_

 _ **Espero les guste, espero sus reviews.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :3**_

 ** _Abrazos y besos._**

 ** _dasha_**


	16. El pasado de Shaoran

**HEY! this is love**

 _¿ Que pensar cuando alguien critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_

 _cuidado this is love_

 _ **CAPITULO 15:**_

 _ **Shaoran pov**_

MADRE YA BASTA, NO VOY A TERMINAR CON SAMANTA- grite de nuevo

Es una bruja Shaoran, ¿cómo no lo notas?- mamá lucia tan enojada- espero que cuando tu padre y yo regresemos de China hayas terminado todo lazo con esa mujer, es una caza fortunas

¿Cómo puedes saber eso madre?, ella es la mujer que amo si no puedes aceptarlo olvídate que tienes un hijo, mi felicidad es más importante- madre me miro con dolor pero levanto el mentón para mirarme con desilusión

Pues olvídate tú de qué tienes madre, una familia que te ama y que te lo ha dado todo- dijo saliendo de la habitación

TE ODIO CUANDO ACTÚAS ASÍ, TE ODIO- grite, escuche la puerta abrirse y luego el motor del auto

Aun no entendía el odio de madre por sami, ella era una buena chica, la conocí en la escuela de arte, ella era dulce y muy atenta pero mama insistía en que solo quería mi dinero; odiaba discutir con mamá pero ella sin duda me sacaba de quicio, era casi media noche y aun no tenía noticias de cómo había sido el viaje, mi teléfono sonó, era madre quien me llamaba.

Hola madre- conteste

Habla Shaoran Li- respondieron

Si, quien es usted-

Lo llamamos del hospital general de tomada, sus padres tuvieron un accidente en el auto en el que se transportaban- me dijo la chica al otro lado de la línea

¿Están bien?, ¿madre está bien?- pregunte casi en un susurro, ellos tenían que estar bien

Lamento informarle que sus familiares fallecieron- deje caer el teléfono, madre había muerto y lo último que escucho de mi era que la odiaba, sentí frio, todo se volvió oscuro y me desvanecí.

Cuando abrí los ojos todo a mí alrededor era blanco, la luz me cegó así que tuve que cerrarlos de nuevo, escuche la voz de mi novia y la de Yue mi mejor amigo, estaban discutiendo.

Matarlos Sam, ¿enserio?, ¿tenias que matar a sus padres?- la voz de fue era baja pero se notaba el enojo

¿Qué querías que hiciera bebe?, la maldita vieja no iba a dejar que me casara con shaoran cuando llegara el momento, yo no iba a perder todo este dinero, fue lo único que se me ocurrió- ¿Qué? Esto era imposible- además quien podría sospechar de mi, voy a ser la dulce novia que apoya, shaoran es tan idiota que no sospecha que solo lo usamos cielo

¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría samanta? Mataste a sus padres, tienes suerte de que Meiling no fuera en ese auto, te amo pero estas loca mujer- me engañan, mi novia y mi mejor amigo.

¿Quieres el dinero o no?- dijo samanta- ya deja el show de mejor amigo preocupado, sabes que lo que sigue es casarme o matarlo, el idiota puso una clausula para que en caso de que algo le pase me den la mitad de todo a mi- se reían de mí y mi dolor, madre tenía razón.

Me desperté bañado en sudor con las sabanas pegadas a mi cuerpo, lo siento madre, en verdad lo siento.

Pase mis manos por mi rostro, estaba en casa de takashi, Salí de la habitación y vi la luz de sakura encendida así que decidí asomarme. Ella tenía una fotografía entre las manos y había varias más regadas sobre la cama; las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y un sollozo se escapo de sus labios.

¿Estás bien?- pregunte asomando mi cabeza

Sí, solo estaba pensando en mi mama, ¿crees que ella estaría decepcionada de mí?- dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas- ella era tan dulce, papa siempre dice que ella estaría orgullosa de mi por ser tan fuerte pero a veces siento que la defraudo, que ella esperaría más de mi

Las madres jamás se desilusionan de sus hijos aunque ellos sean unos idiotas- la sonrisa de madre y todas las veces que me dijo _"estoy tan orgullosa de ti", "gracias a kamisama por darme un hijo tan bueno", "eres tan maravilloso, siempre estaré muy orgullosa de que seas mi hijo", "tú eres mi gran logro"_ – estoy seguro de que tu madre estaría más que orgullosa de ti.

Ella sonrió- ¿cuándo voy a conocer a tu hermana? Takashi dice que es muy linda

Algún día, le caerías bien - dije, Meiling luce igual que mi madre, verla y pensar que la loca de samanta pudo herirla me hace sentir muy culpable, siempre lastimo a los que amo, soy un monstruo.

* * *

 _ **Hola, perdón por la tardanza, la universidad estaba matándome.**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capitulo, gracias por leerme y comentar.**_

 _ **su apoyo es genial, siento que las amo.**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews, ¿qué opinan de la loca Samanta? ¿Conocen a alguien así?**_

 _ **Le envió besos y abrazos de foca regordeta.**_

 _ **dasha**_


	17. Dias tristes

**HEY! this is love**

 _¿ Que pensar cuando alguien critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_

 _cuidado this is love_

 _ **CAPITULO 16:**_

 _ **Shaoran pov**_

Sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su nariz, ella intentaba sonreír mientras hablábamos de mi hermana pero notaba que había algo más que le dolía, no solo era pensar en su madre.

¿Te pasa algo más chica del lindo trasero?- dije para hacerla enojar se veía muy graciosa

Deja de decir eso es vergonzoso- cubrió su rostro con sus manitas pues estaba roja hasta el cuello y se veía muy adorable, eso era algo que jamás le pasaba a samanta- mi trasero no debería ser un tema del que tu hablaras

Ok, no hablaré mas del lindo trasero que tienes pero dime ¿pasa algo más?- sonreí, obvio iba seguir molestándola con eso

Mi hermano- dijo después de un suspiro- no sé nada de él desde hace mucho tiempo, no quiere hablar conmigo, él si está desilusionado de mí, me odia, fue él quien me dijo que madre estaría más que desilusionada, se supone que el debería apoyarme pero se puso del lado de Max, dijo que me lo merecía por no haberle obedecido cuando me dijo que no me metiera con él

No podía creer lo que estaba diciéndome, era muy poco lo que sabía de Touya Kinomoto pero jamás creí que la razón por la que no se hablaba de él era esa- No le hagas caso sakura, no merecías todo lo que te paso, eres una chica buena y tu madre estaría más que orgullosa, tu eres una mujer maravillosa y que él no lo note no debe afectarte, eres mejor de lo que crees, debes confiar en mí, eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido, mi madre te habría amado

Ella sonrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos- gracias Shaoran, gracias

Estoy aquí, aquí contigo- dije antes de abrazarla- duerme, sé que no quieres verte como un mapache mañana

Gracias de nuevo-dijo antes de acomodarse y apagar la luz- B uenas noches Li

Buenas noches kinomoto- dije levantándome de su cama para salir de la habitación- descansa

 _ **Sakura pov**_

Me desperté y como lo imaginaba parecía Rodolfo el reno, 29 de noviembre, se cumplían 16 años de la muerte de mi mamá, me sentí tan triste, normalmente este día lo pasaba con Touya pero desde que decidió irse y no hablarme nunca más siempre pasó este día sola. Baje a la cocina y Shaoran estaba allí, se veía tan triste como yo o incluso más.

¿Estás bien Shaoran?- dije acercándome a la barra de la cocina donde él estaba sentado

Hoy es un día difícil-dijo sin mirarme

Hoy cumple años de muerte mi mama- dijimos a la vez, nuestros ojos estaban fijos en los del otro, necesitaba un abrazo y podía ver que shaoran también así que no lo pensé y me lance a sus brazos, llore sobre su pecho, el acariciaba mi cabello y yo su espalda.

¿Irías conmigo al cementerio?- le pregunte y el asintió

No me gusta estar solo hoy- admitió el, levante el rostro de su pecho y lo mire

A mí tampoco me gusta- dije mirándolo fijo a los ojos- estoy aquí, aquí para ti

Nos dimos una sonrisa triste y enterré mi cara en su pecho de nuevo.

* * *

 ** _Hola,_** ** _espero el capitulo les guste._**

 ** _gracias por su apoyo, son maravillosas._**

 ** _espero sus reviews, todos sus comentarios son un gran aporte para mí._**

 ** _les mando muchos abrazos y besos de osito polar._**

 _ **dasha**_


	18. Juntos en el dolor

**HEY! this is love**

 _¿ Que pensar cuando alguien critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_

 _cuidado this is love_

 _ **CAPITULO 17:  
**_

 ** _Sakura pov_**

El día estaba oscuro, nublado y triste tal como nosotros, Shaoran caminaba a mi lado mirando al suelo, llevaba un ramo de astromelias para sus padres, yo llevaba un ramo de tulipanes azules para mamá. Llegamos a la puerta y mis ojos escocían por las lágrimas, Shaoran me ofreció una sonrisa triste.

Vamos primero a ver a tus padres- dije tomando su mano

El acepto y empezamos a caminar, llegamos a un mausoleo enorme, la lapida decía: "Hien e Ierán Li, amados padres, hermanos e hijos."

Sharon se puso de rodillas, coloco las flores en un bonito jarrón y susurro- Te amo mamá, te amo papá, Meiling está bien, yo estoy bien, todo está bien pero los echo de menos.

Puse una de mis manos en su espalda y él me miro- Ella es Sakura Kinomoto y es una chica cursi que me cae mal- se rio un poco- se que te hubiera agradado conocerla madre, ella es como tú- dio un fuerte suspiro- adiós amados padres

Tomo mi mano y se levanto- Hay que ir a ver a tu madre- caminamos hasta la pequeña estatua de ángel donde se encuentra mi mamá, me puse de cunclillas.

Hola mami, Max volvió a venir a casa pero ya no tengo miedo- me rio- mentira sigo teniendo mucho miedo mamita pero ya no estoy sola en esto- Shaoran carraspea- él es Shaoran Li, es lindo pero me cae muy mal; se que te agradaría, es un buen chico, un poco idiota pero es bueno. Te traje tulipanes, se que eran tu favoritos, te amo mami y te echo de menos.

Me levante y shaoran tomo mi cara entre sus manos para limpiar mis lagrimas- ¿así que te caigo mal?

Como despertar un lunes lluvioso a las cuatro de la mañana y que tu sombrilla este dañada- sonreí, era la primera vez que sonreía un día como hoy- Gracias por acompañarme

Gracias a ti- dijo él, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, sus manos en mis mejillas me producían un cosquilleo que jamás había experimentado- Realmente eres hermosa sakura- me ruborice, no me esperaba que dijera eso- Sé que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti

Sonreí tristemente - ¿quieres ir por pizza? Papá siempre me dice que madre odiaría que yo no comiera a la hora debida- el asintió y salimos del cementerio

Creo que nuestras madres se habrían llevado bien- dijo shaoran mientras caminábamos por la acera frente al cementerio

Yo también lo creo- dije mientras él pasaba su brazo por mis hombros, no sé porque pero con él me sentía segura pero como siempre nada es perfecto y allí en la esquina del vecindario estaba Max, mirándome de esa forma aterradora en la que solo él sabía hacerlo.

* * *

 ** _Hola,_** ** _espero el capitulo les guste._**

 ** _gracias por su apoyo, son maravillosas._**

 ** _espero sus reviews, todos sus comentarios son un gran aporte para mí._**

 ** _les mando muchos abrazos y besos de osito polar._**

 ** _les deseo felices fiestas._**

 ** _con mucho amor, flores y corazones._**

 _ **dasha**_


	19. Yo te cuido

**HEY! this is love**

 _¿ Que pensar cuando alguien critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_

 _cuidado this is love_

 _ **CAPITULO 18:  
**_

 ** _Sakura pov_**

Estaba paralizada, esa siempre era mi reacción al tener enfrente a la persona que me había destrozado en tantas ocasiones. Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo Shaoran se había puesto frente a mí. Max se acercaba y yo temblaba, ese sin duda no era el hombre que había conocido aquel día lluvioso.

Sin duda alguna ese día no era el mío, estaba cayendo el diluvio universal y yo había olvidado mi sombrilla además de que mi papá ni Takashi podían pasar a recogerme; cuando ya me había llenado de valor para correr hasta la parada del autobús apareció él, Maximilian George, el chico rubio de bonitos ojos azules me ofreció llevarme a casa y yo no pude negarme, siempre actuaba tan dulce y amable y sobre todo muy educado, me engaño, consiguió enamorarme y luego mostró quien era en verdad, un monstruo cruel, malvado y lleno de odio, una bestia que amaba lastimarme.

Sabia que estarías aquí florecita y tú quienquiera que seas aléjate de mi novia- fue lo primero que dijo Max al estar frente a nosotros- no quieres que esto se ponga feo

Ella no es tu nada- respondió Shaoran- déjala en paz

Lo siguiente que vi fue el puño de Max dirigirse hacia nosotros, cubrí mi rostro con los brazos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego, cuando descubrí mi cara vi a Shaoran sobre Max estaban golpeándose con fuerza, esa era una nueva faceta de el joven LI , sus ojos ámbar estaba oscurecidos y llenos de rabia, ya no era el amargado o el coqueto, ahora era el furioso.

Ella merece ser tratada con respeto, casi la mataste imbécil- decía Shaoran mientras tomaba a Max por los hombros y golpeaba su cabeza contra el asfalto, Max estaba casi inconsciente.

Shaoran ,basta- grite mientras caí sobre mis rodillas, mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas- vas a matarlo, detente

Shaoran se levanto de sobre Max todo cubierto de sangre gracias al cielo no era la suya, tenia la ceja rota al igual que su labio y uno de sus ojos estaba un poco amoratado.

Eso es solo un ejemplo de lo que voy a hacerte si no la dejas en paz- dijo Shaoran a Max que no había venido solo, Henry Twist, su mejor amigo, venia con él y le ayudo a levantarse, el ambarino tomo mi mano y me arrastro hacia un taxi.

Cuando nos subimos al vehículo, yo aun estaba un poco en colapso, Li tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dio una sonrisa torcida- No tengas miedo, no va a herirte de nuevo porque yo estoy aquí contigo, yo te protegeré

Lo mire y aun con lagrimas en mis ojos le sonreí- Casi echa a perder tu bonita cara, gracias por venir conmigo- volví a sollozar- no se que me hubiera pasado de haber estado sola- de hecho si sabia que me hubiera pasado, Max me habría matado, temblé ante ese pensamiento, era mi culpa, por ingenua, todos me lo dijeron y sin duda tenían razón, Max era un lobo con piel de oveja.

Shaoran pov

Abrase a sakura, sollozaba muy fuerte y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba- lo ultimo que me importa es mi bonita cara, me preocupa que tú estés bien

Llegamos a su casa, ella entro al baño para lavarse la cara y salió con un botiquín- Hay que limpiar tus heridas- extendí mi mano para recibir la caja y limpiarme pero ella sacudió la cabeza- creo que lo dije mal, yo tengo que limpiar tus heridas- me estaba mirando muy fijo mientras hacia bastante énfasis en el yo

Me encogí de hombros y ella se acerco e hizo sentarme en el sillón y ella se acomodo casi sobre mi, su pecho estaba casi sobre mi rostro, estaba tan distraído intentando mirar a través del cuello de su blusa que no vi cuando acerco el algodón a mi ceja, sentí el ardor y no pude evitar jadear pues dolió mas que el golpe.

No seas llorón Li- dijo riéndose de mí

No es mi culpa, alguien se puso una camisa algo abierta y me distraje viendo el bonito paisaje- su rostro se puso todo rojo y estaba apunto de levantarse pero la sostuve con mis brazos al redor de su cintura- Aun te falta el labio

Ella miro la herida y puso el algodono sin avisar, esa era su venganza por mi " irrespeto".

Shaoran, tu sabes mi historia pero yo no sé la tuya- dijo ella mientras limpiaba mi ojo- es hora de que me digas por que eres el poeta oscuro.

¿ estas segura de querer saberlo?- le pregunte pues yo no estaba seguro de querer contárselo

Estoy segura, quiero conocerte- dijo ella y yo cerré los ojos

Todo comenzó el tres de enero del 2010- comencé a contarle, esta sin duda seria una larga historia

* * *

 ** _Hola bellezas ,_** ** _espero el capitulo les guste._**

 ** _He aquí el primer capítulo del 2017_** _ **.**_

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios, son geniales._**

 ** _Espero sus reviews, todos sus comentarios son mi motor._**

 ** _Voy a intentar hacer los capítulos mas largos._**

 ** _Les mando muchos abrazos y besos de foca regordeta._**

 ** _Con todo el cariño del mundo._**

 _ **dasha**_


	20. La historia del poeta oscuro

**HEY! this is love**

 _¿ Que pensar cuando alguien critica lo que escribes? ¿ que pensar cuando del odio pasas al amor?_

 _cuidado this is love_

 _ **CAPITULO 19:  
**_

 ** _SHAORAN P.O.V_**

Abrí los ojos y Sakura me miraba fijamente, ella aún estaba sobre mí y sus ojos desbordaban curiosidad- en esa época era algo tímido y era mi primer día en el curso de arte, lo primero que vi al entrar al salón fue a la que creí la chica más bonita del mundo, Samantha Eastwood era sin duda linda con su cabello rubio y su linda risa, fue la primera persona que se me acerco, nos hicimos amigos incluso el que era mi mejor amigo la quería y con el tiempo me enamore de ella, yo creía que era buena. Cuando se la presente a mamá- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mi madre siempre había sabido la víbora que Samantha era- ella no lo acepto, ellas no se llevaban ni un poquito bien, mamá siempre me dijo que Samantha era una caza fortunas- suspire- y no se equivocó, Samantha y mi mejor amigo eran pareja y estaba usándome.

Sakura me miraba con la boca abierta- Maldita perra- dijo muy bajito y me rei, escucharla insultar era sin duda algo nuevo.

Eso no es lo peor, el día que mi madre murió, lo último que le dije era que la odiaba por no aprobar mi decisión de casarme con Samantha. Cuando me dieron la noticia de su muerte me desmaye, en el hospital me entere que Samantha había sido quien corto los frenos del auto, era su culpa que mamá muriera, ella y Yue querían mi dinero y habían matado a mis padres para conseguirlo, incluso planeaban matarme a mí- Sakura estaba roja y lucia muy enfadada.

La odio, la odio con toda mi alma, como pudo hacer eso- empezó a decir y tomo mi cara entre sus manos- es su culpa que no creas en el amor, ¿ verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza-Ella me destruyó. Cuando desperté y la escuche hablar sobre eso, mi corazón se rompió, ya no tenía nada, lo único bueno que me quedaba era Meiling, ¿ Cómo podría volver a confiar después de algo como eso?, cuando leí tu historia vi en ella y en ti todo lo que yo ya no soy. La vida para mí es un circulo infinito de sueños, dolor y muerte pero para ti no, para ti la vida está llena de sueño, anhelos y amor, estaba celoso de eso, después te conocí y estuve aún más seguro de que tú eres más de lo que yo soy y seré. - suspire y aprete mi agarre en su cintura, sus ojos estaban algo llorosos- Tú me das fe Sakura.

 ** _SAKURA P.O.V_**

Lo abrace fuerte, esa mujer era la responsable de que no creyera en las personas, él no merecía eso- No merecías que ella te hiciera eso, eres un buen chico, tú me das fe Shaoran, confió en ti como hace mucho tiempo no confiaba en nadie, no es tu culpa lo que paso y lo sabes, tu eres bueno y mereces cosas buenas.

¿ Ahora estas enamorada de mí chica del lindo trasero?- era obvio que él iba a arruinar nuestro momento sentimental con algo como eso

* * *

 ** _Hola bellezas ,_** ** _espero el capitulo les guste._**

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios._**

 ** _Les mando muchos abrazos y besos de foca regordeta._**

 ** _Espero sus reviews_**

 ** _Con todo el cariño del mundo._**

 _ **dasha**_


End file.
